bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of the Monkey God/Strategies
This page contains strategies for the Temple of the Monkey God. Tips *Do be sure to prepare for what may happen before and after sacrificing. *All towers in the range of the Sun God before the upgrade will be sacrificed, so it is a good idea to not ''upgrade its range before buying the Temple. *Place the Temple near the centre of the map to make the best use of its large range. Strategy list How to Build an early Temple (iOS) Requirements: Tier 4 Dart Training Facility, Monkey Sub unlocked, Rank 32 with enough XP, $200 Starting Cash from Monkey Lab. # Go and select Pumpkin Patch on Easy. # With free Dart Monkey, put near entrance. # Build Banana Farm on far left. ASAP, upgrade to More Bananas. # Upgrade Dart Monkey with Sharp Shots. # Build another 1/0 Banana Farm on the right of the other one. # Wait for next free Dart Monkey. Upgrade to 0/1. # Build third 1/0 Banana Farm next to other one. # Buy Monkey Sub. # Buy forth 1/0 Banana Farm next to other one. # Buy fifth 1/0 Banana Farm below the forth one. # As soon as bloons start to leak, use Road Spikes. Upgrade Monkey Sub 1/0. # Buy sixth 1/0 Banana Farm next to fifth one. # Buy free Dart Monkey. Upgrade all 3 Dart Monkeys 2/1. # Buy seventh 1/0 Banana Farm left to sixth one. # Buy eighth 1/0 Banana Farm left to seventh one. # Buy free Dart Monkey, and upgrade all to 2/2. # Buy ninth Banana Farm below eighth one. # Upgrade Monkey Sub to Advanced Intel. # Buy tenth 1/0 Banana Farm right of ninth one. # Buy final 1/0 Banana Farm right of tenth one. # Upgrade 2 Dart Monkeys with Triple Darts. # Wait until you buy Super Monkey Fan Club. Use on Round 40. # Start upgrading Banana Farms to 2/0. # Start upgrading Banana Farms to 3/0. # Upgrade Monkey Sub to 2/3. # Start buying 2/3 free Dart Monkeys. Don't forget to use ability on Rounds 43 and 46. # Buy Super Monkey. # Start upgrading Banana Farms to 4/2. # Buy Monkey Village to influence Super Monkey. # Upgrade Super Monkey to 3/1. For great power, buy 4/2 Monkey Apprentice, 4/2 Mortar Tower, 4/2 Glue Gunner, and 4/2 Ice Tower near Super Monkey. * By rounds 48-50, you should have a '''T.O.T.M.G' ShinCyber's Strategy to get the strongest temple Requirements:Rank:45,tier 3 dart specialty building(if you don't have the tier 3 dart specialty building you can use an agent),its suggested you have monkey tycoon but that's fine if you dont # Go to the 3 Times Around map on easy # Put the Free Dart Monkey or Agent down # let the Dart Monkey Handle the bloons until you can purchase a Ninja # upgrade the ninja to 0/1 and then get a farm upgrade it to 1/0 # get another 1/0 farm or get a banana plantation and either get three 1/1 ninja or 2 2/1 ninja # once you have enough money upgrade 2 ninjas to 3/1 and then get an apprentice get a total of 5 3/1 ninjas # get the apprentice to 1/2 and 2/2 and then upgrade the ninjas to distraction # get 4 more 2/2 apprentice and then whirlwind try getting 5 4/2 ice 5 4/2 glue and 5 4/2 ninjas apprentice and cannons and 2/3 villages and 3 tech terror # between these steps you can always upgrade your farms so do that # after getting the full setup with the 3/2 sun god sell your farms and get the temple * This strategy is fool proof its just very HARD to pull off so don't say that it doesn't work it fool proof it just takes a long time Category:Strategies